Effie's story
by Skywitch91
Summary: This is Effie's look back on the tributes she's mentored, and life within the Capitol.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I love Effie, and I wanted to write her story. So here it is, Effie's story. This is technically her look back on life.**

The war is over. The mockingjay has triumphed. And now I get to look back at the tributes we lost in my years of mentoring.

My name is Effie Trinket. Today is the day I find out if I have been accepted to become a mentor in the hunger games. I have loved the games ever since I was a child. I have always wanted to work within the games. I have no talent as a stylist or part of the prep team. I don't know the right people to be a commentator and I'm not clever enough to be a Gamemaker. But I am considered nice and kind at the boarding school AFTTOTHG (academy for the training of the hunger games) and this year I have been given the opportunity to take part in the games. I auditioned and now I am waiting for our head Mistress to announce who will become the escort for District 12 in the 56th hunger games, where there is one victor Haymitch Abernathy, after the last Victor Vicky died 2 years ago.

The head Mistriss comes out and welcomes us all. I am nervous. ''The new escort for District 12 is... Effie Trinket''.

*5 months Later, the reaping of the 56th Hunger games*

I arrive at District 12 early. I wanted to get there and look around. I have dressed as uncapitolish as possible. Casear advised this, saying it would make them respect me more. I also want to visit the mentor haymitch. I go to victors village, which is the only part not covered in coal dust. I knock in his door. There is no answer. I wait for 10 miniutes continuously knocking, but then I leave as it is almost time for the reaping. I go and wait in the Justice building. I talk to the mayor and his wife whlist a very intoxicated Haymitch is taken on the stage. I am called out and I introduce mop myself. For some reason the crowd seems to hate me. But I carry on, and I reap Jolie and Chale. They are both 15. I get to know them both. Jolie has two sisters, Kenna and Lily, and they live above the sweet shop in town. Chale is from the seam, and has an older brother called Duke, who is the mine captain. Jolie is 13 and Chale is 17. We get sponsors for Chale, but no-one wants to sponsor the little girl from 12. And it makes no difference. Jolie dies in the bloodbath. Shot down by the girl from 2. Chale picked up how to use a sword in training, so we are hopeful when he gets a sword in the bloodbath. He seems angry when Jolie's face is shown. He immediately finds and somehow kills the girl from 2, but it injures him badly, and he dies of blood poisioning on day 4, only 4 days before the end of the games, with the boy from 2 being the eventual victor. I never noticed it before, but the train is quiet on the way home.

After the games I go back to the Capitol and do what happens in between the games. We talk tributes, training, bets, outfits, I go to lunch with Casaer who used to be my brothers friend, I go out with my friends, I talk about tributes again, what 12 is like,

And then it's the 3rd Sunday in July again.

It is time for the next reapings.

**_Jolie means Beautiful_**

**Chale means Hunter **

**So yeah, that is Effie's look back as her first year as a mentor. I don't know how this story is going to go down, but I'm going to carry on because I still have ideas at the moment. So thanks for reading, if you are . Reviews- Skywitch xo**


	2. Chapter 2

I arrive at District 12 just on time for the reaping of the 57th annual hunger games. We could have had a winner with Chale last year, but he was blinded by revenge. I have a whole brain of advice for my tributes now, and hopefully it will stop them getting killed in embarrassing ways. I go to the justice building and talk to the Mayors wife Maddie. She is wearing a beautiful golden mockingjay pin, and she tells me her twin sister wore it in the games. She is young, and look deadened beyond years already. But I smile and throw my fake hair over my shoulders and go out onto stage. I pick an older kids- the boy Edwin and the girl Edna. Edna comes back from training everyday and tells us she fought a trainer and won. Edwin tells us he always accidently hits the target with knives or bows or slingshots. He is very lucky. And he stays that way. He gets sponsors by laughing in the interviews, and he gets a bow out of the cornucopia. He lasts until day 3, when his luck runs out and he runs into the careers. Edna does better, and when she dies she injures the girl from 2 so badly she dies a few miniutes later. But at least Edna got the death she wanted, a death in a fight. The train seems even quieter this year.

_Edna means fire_

_Edwin means lucky_


	3. Chapter 3

The 58th Hunger games Reapings- This year I reap Lealia and Amos. Lealia tells me her older sister was reaped for the 55th games, and died protecting her younger brother, who then died a day later. She says all her family were fiercely protective, especially of the youngest, her only living sibling Lyall. Amos has no family and is strong. He says he is alone in the world and the mines have given him a job to survive, as he is only 17. Lealia is 15, and she teams up with the girls from 10 and 11, who are both 14. In the third day of the games, Lealia and her allies are found by the Careers. Just like her sister, she dies protecting them. Both of them get away, but are both found by that years Victor from 4, who kills them both quickly. Amos is strong, and uses a sword likes he's been doing it his whole life. His strength got him in with the Careers, but he left when they killed Lealia. Then later on that day he snuck back and set fire to their supplies. He was in the final four, but got killed slowly by the girl from 2, who he nearly snapped the neck of on the second day. He didn't make a noise, just looked her in the eye angrily. On the train home, me and Haymitch say goodbye to both of them. I see Lealias parents once, both weak and crying, with Lyall hanging onto their arm. I vow to never get off the train again. But I know I will.

_Lealia and Lyall mean Loyal._

_Amos means strong as a bear. _


	4. Chapter 4

59th Games Reapings-

Jolie and Chale. Edna and Edwin. Lealia and Amos. Every child in the crowd looks like them. There is good new though. The mayors wife has had a child. When I ask her name, she tells me it is madge, and then she makes me promise I will never call it again. I call Felicity who is a small 12 year old who is happy despite everything. Then I call Ace, who is a small 14 year old who is spoilt and annoying. Ace is an annoying child. He tells me he has no brothers or sisters and he lives with his mum. He says he is going to win becuase no one would dare kill him. Felicity has a 6 year old sister called Joy and she tells me they are very close and her token, a little toy doll, belongs to her. Ace tells us he'll see us soon, and we see him, just a few hours after the beginning of the games, when he is sent to us in a simple wooden box. Felicity, despite being 12, survives till day 4, even making a kill, but she is stopped when she is pushed off a cliff by the girl from 2. She is broken when she is sent back to Us, but she is almost still smiling. Happy despite everything. She will be one person that will haunt me forever.

_Felicity means Happy_

_Ace means Number one._


	5. Chapter 5

The 60th games were one of the worst for me. I felt awful when I reaped Maiya. She was 18, and a young man ran from the side lines holding a baby. He begged for someone to volunteer for her, but no-one did. Her partner was taken away by peacekeepers and I saw them saying goodbye. Hugging and crying, whilst the baby held onto its mother for the first time. And then I reaped the boy Emerson. He promised Maiya that he would protect her and get her home to her child. On the 5th, there were 11 people left and Emerson was found when he was collecting water. He was tortured until he died. And then, on the 9th day. Maiya died of starvation. The boy from 6, Titus, found her, just before the cannon went off. He cut off her small fingers and ate them. Haymitch bandaged her hands as we took them home. Maiyas boyfriend and her baby found me when we arrived back in 12. He said he hated it, but he didn't blame me. He introduced me to his daughter Aaliyah Maiya. She would never know her mum. He made me promise to never reap her ever. And then he might forgive it. I tried my hardest not to reap her. But maybe one day I wouldn,t be able to help it.

_Maiya means Mother_

_Emerson means Brave/Powerful_

**Thank you to **iCanWriteiSwear, **EffieTrinkxt and Nessa for the Reviews :) Also as I'm writing this, the mockingjay trailer came out about 4 hours ago, and OMG it is amazing =D ******


	6. Chapter 6

The 61st Hunger Games. The Capitol were very excited for these games. No one really liked the 60th Games. This year I reap a 12 year old, Delilah and a small 13 year old, Breen. Breen cries from the moment he is reaped to the moment he goes into the games. He says he is sad because his mum and dad recently died of starvation. He was looked after by his older brother, Larimar who is 19 and his older sister tris, who is 15. Delilah is by far the weakest tributes we've had in the games so far. She struggles with everything. She said she has an older sister who's 17, but she is deaf, otherwise she would have volunteered. Haymitch tries to help her, but it is no use. Her interview is a joke and she scores a 3. Breen scores a 5, but cries through his interviews. It doesn't matter. He jumps off his podium before the games even start, telling the camera he doesn't want to die horribly. And then Delilah goes in the bloodbath, like we predicted. Both of their wooden boxes are too small

_Delilah means Weak_

_Breen Means Sad_

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I just want to know if you would read anythinf about the Maze runner Trilogy, cause I have a good idea, but would anyone read it? Reviews?- skywitch xo**


	7. Chapter 7

District 12 seems to hate me more this year. Last year I picked two children who we're barely eligible for reaping, and one jumped off his podium before the games even started. This year I feel just as bad after the reaping. For the girls, I reap Delilahs deaf older sister, Kaya. I also reap Aiden, a average 14 year old boy. He scores an 8, a high score for our District. Kaya Identifies plants and ties ropes and smiles in her interview, but ultimately her deafness overcomes everything. She runs away from the bloodbath, but dies on the 9th day when she doesn't hear a fire mutt sneak up behind her. Aidan survives off plants and killing animals with his knife till the 7th day, but is unlucky with the arena. It is a giant volcano surrounded by forest. The careers push him into the lava and he goes up in flames, along with his ally, the girl from 9. I get off the train and Kaya and Delilahs parents look at me angrily, and hug their son close to them. And I can't say I blame them.

_Kaya means Elder Sister_

_Aidan means flame_

**Sorry for how slow this update has been guys, but I have been Ill for ages. Hope you enjoyed this chapter- Skywitch xo**


	8. Chapter 8

I return to district 12 early for the 63rd Hunger games. Me and Haymitch spend 3 days planning what to do with out tributes this year. The costumes are just the tributes naked and covered in coal dust, but that's all the rage in the Capitol right now. This will earn them sponsors. We have new tactics for training and the interviews and I have made sure the outfits are perfect this year. On the day of the Reaping, Haymitch is only a little bit drunk.

For the girls, I reap Maia. She Is 16, and claims to be practically fearless. But she dissolves into tears when the boy is reaped. His name is Alex, and him and Maia are twins. Even with what happens, they work together like a synchronised team. They fight back to back in training sessions, and both come out with an acceptable 8. Maia happens to be very good with a bow and Alex with a sword. In their interviews, they get the whole of the Capitol behind them. Even with each other, Maia snaps the night before the games and freaks out. She doesn't want to come home without her brother she says. He looks after her and they go into the games.

Both survive the bloodbath, each getting a backpack and the weapon they wanted, as well as another knife. They work together for 9 days until Casaer calls a feast. They both go, but Alex pushes Maia away when she is about to be shot and takes the arrow himself. He is dead in a minuite. Maia struggles on for two more days. She is finally overcome by a wolf mutt who finds her asleep. She doesn't ever wake up again.

In district 12, I realise i have ripped two families of both there children.

Its the only time I've ever considered quitting.

_Maia means Brave Warrior_

_Alex means Protector of Mankind_


	9. Chapter 9

This year, before the 64th games, I go to district 12 to see the Victory tour. The victor a 17 year old girl Called Cashmere. She is blonde and bubbly. She apologises as she is the one that killed Alex. She says she has a twin brother and if she knew they were twins she wouldn't have shot that arrow. The whole District does a three finger salute towards her. She smiles and goes off stage and I am sought out by Alex and Maias parents. And they also have Kaya and Deliahs parents with them. They tell me the thoughts of an uprising in District 12. They tell me that they trust me and want me on their side. I tell them I will consider it.

I go back for the reaping of the 64th games. I am determined to not rip another family apart. I manage to succeed. I reap a beautiful 14 year old names Elle. She is like a wispy fairy and she is delicate but very strong. The trainer says she throws knives like a career. She has beautiful manners and posture and the Capitol love her. For the boys I reap 15 year old Darnel. He is weaker than Elle but he is skilled at camouflage. Both survive the bloodbath, but Darnel gets a nasty cut on his leg. It gets infected fast in their arena, which is essentially a giant mud bath. He stays hidden from day 4 to day 11, when he is caught by a strong career called Gloss who kills him quickly. Darnels heart was only beating slowly then. He was going to die soon. Elle gets a set of knives and makes 2 kills, the girl from 1 and the boy from 7. She is killed on day 15 by the same boy, but she injures him greatly. Sadly he receives the exact medicine to treat it, and he is out of the arena by day 18. We take the wooden boxes back to District 12.

_Elle means Beautiful Fairy_

_Darnel means Hidden_


End file.
